An unexpected love
by 64thVanSull
Summary: Title says it all. The most unexpected pairing in Once Upon a Time is told throughout the years to the most important part. Shout out to Justmeandmykeyboard for writing the One-Shot based off of this idea. If you want to read it, check out Ch. 1068 of Our Charming Family.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a time or its characters. Shout out to Justmeandmykeyboard for the back story for this.

Over the years, my family has experienced the strangest relationships imaginable. They were mostly family member related, but once my sister began to date Captain Hook, well, that changed.

To better explain, my name is Prince Neal Leopold Nolan. Right now, I'm having a personal recap about the relationship that has affected me since I was twelve years old. This relationship is the one between me and my childhood friend/the love of my life, Georgina "Georgie" Loxley.

Now I know what you're thinking. "How could you love her?! Her mom was a psychopath and the Wicked Witch of the West!"

That may be true, but Georgie is nothing like Zelena. In fact, to many of us here in Storybrooke, Regina Mills Loxley (formally The Evil Queen) is her mother seeing as she was the one who raised her.

As for Zelena, believe it or not she died in childbirth. Even though I don't remember my brief encounter with her, I'm glad I didn't have to face her waiting for Georgie to come home from our dates.

Believe me, Regina, Robin, Roland and the merry men were bad enough.

Georgie and I were inseparable when we were kids. To be honest, I've always been sweet on her, ever since we shared the same daycare. Thankfully, I wasn't one of those types of boys who believed in "cooties." But when we entered middle school, I finally plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date.

It was simple, just a normal junk food then movie teenager kind of date. It was our favorite movie, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Mostly because we were both bookworms and fans of older novels courtesy of Belle and her library.

When high school came around, drama entered our lives. At that time, Regina and Robin told Georgie about who her biological mother was. Thankfully, she took it better than Henry did. Needless to say when she told me I was just as shocked. But it didn't change how I felt about her or how I looked at her.

It did however explain why her magical smoke was green. That's right, she inherited Zelena's magic. Mine is a bit different though. One day when I was ten, I came across an old spell book and a magic staff.

The book was called a Grimoire and the staff resembled one that looked like a Lord of the Rings staff. Thank God we haven't come across anyone from Middle Earth. Yet.

Anyway, about a week after we learned the big secret, someone let it slip and everyone who didn't know began to mistreat my girlfriend. It started with some cheerleaders covering her locker with Wicked posters. Then some jocks "accidently" dumped some green paint on her head during art class. Unfortunately, the list goes on.

Now, you might think that this was the point in time where she sought comfort from me, right? Wrong! Since she only told me and she was a confused teenager, she thought that I spread the word and started that whole mess.

This sadly ended our relationship for a while. While she avoided me, I looked into who actually started the whole ordeal. Hey, when your big sis is a retired bails bond person you pick up a few things.

Skipping most of the details, turns out it was actually Mai Su, Mulan and Philp Sr.'s daughter. Turns out he and Aurora were friendlier with her than most people thought, if you know what I mean.

The reason she did this was because she thought that Georgie was just like how everyone described Zelena and acted like her mother and a vigilante.

Once that was figured out, Georgie hunted me down, cried nonstop about how sorry she was and begged me to take her back.

My reply was, "I never let you go."

High school eventually ended and the two of us were even more in love, if that was possible. I helped out at the station part time and I had my own businesses working at the library and owning my own horse ranch so college was unnecessary for me. As for Georgie, she helped me out with the library and taught archery to kids which paid surprisingly well.

To save yourself from getting shot in the butt with an arrow, never call her Merida.

With our lives set up for the future, I only had one thing left to do. Which brings me to where I am now. I'm alone in a room waiting for someone to tell me the ceremony was about to begin.

Yep, I popped the question and received a tearful yes. It was a charming proposal of course so I had nothing to dear at the time.

Not true. I was terrified and close to passing out and sweating through my shirt to where it looked like I just got out of a lake. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. It was Emma all dressed up and smiling at me.

"You ready, kiddo?" She asked as I got up.

"As I'll ever be." I replied. Once everyone had taken their places, the wedding march started. At the end of the aisle, I saw Robin dressed in a tux escorting Georgie. She was in a tight white tube dress that hugged her body closely and had her red curly hair tied up in a messy bun lacking a veil.

She walked up to me but not before giving her father one last peck on the cheek. He simply looked at me with a sad smile and tears in his eyes and gave a curt nod before sitting down.

Ironically, everyone in our families was against us getting married at first when we told them the news. But the two of us sat down with our soon-to-be in-laws and expressed what we meant to each other.

We stared into each other's eyes and said our vows. As that happened, both of our moms were sobbing, mine more than hers.

As we placed the rings on our fingers, the priest gave his last words and said the ones I had been waiting to hear my whole life, "You may kiss the bride."

And so I did.


End file.
